Płomień na tafli lodu
by Grisznak-IW
Summary: Nie do końca oczywisty romans Ami Mizuno.Tłumaczenie fanfika Shanejayell.
1. Chapter 1

Part One

Fanfic autorstwa Shanejayell, przekład autorstwa Grisznaka. Oryginał znajduje się na /u/199217/shanejayell Fanfic by Shanejayell, polish translation by Grisznak. Original version at: /u/199217/shanejayell

Ami przewracała się z boku na bok na niezbyt dokładnie posłanym łóżku, zamykając co jakiś czas oczy i starając się zrelaksować. Niestety, za każdym razem gdy je zamknęła, widziała wyłącznie kobiecą sylwetkę otuloną welonem długich, czarnych włosów, pojawiającą się i zaraz potem znikającą „Rei" – wyszeptała cicho. Podniosła się i otworzyła oczy. „Ostatecznie mogę już teraz przygotować wszystko na jutro" – pomyślała i podeszła do szafki, z której wyjęła biały top, niebieską kamizelką i niebieskie spodnie. Uśmiechnęła się, przypominając sobie słowa Haruki.

- Rób to delikatnie i powoli – powiedziała wtedy Haruka – Zmień coś w sobie, ale nie więcej niż jedną czy dwie części ubioru na raz. Kiedy twoi przyjaciele do tego przywykną, dodać kolejne. Haruka i Michiru ochoczo zabrały się do pomocy, kiedy Ami, po baaaaardzo długim wahaniu i wojnie z własnym wstydem zdobyła się na odwagę wyznania im prawdy. Obie poinstruowały ją co do wielu rzeczy, zaś zauroczenie Czarodziejki z Merkurego Czarodziejką z Neptuna potraktowały delikatnie. Prawdę rzekłszy, same później, we trójkę, śmiały się z tego. Oczywiście, reszta o niczym nie wiedziała. „Powiem im o tym później" – myślała Ami.

Ami rozebrała się, każdą część garderoby składając z pietyzmem na krześle. Kiedy była w samej bieliźnie, wskoczyła pod pościel. Zanim zamknęła ostatecznie oczy, spojrzała na zdjęcia stojące na jej nocnej szafce – znajdowało się tam kilka ujęć całego zespołu, ale także takie, na którym były tylko ona i Rei, krótko po ich pierwszym pojedynku z Jedite, stojące razem na dziobie jachtu.

- Mogłybyśmy nieco zaszaleć – powiedziała wtedy Rei. Ami, wciąż uśmiechnięta, przytuliła się do poduszki i z tym wspomnieniem zasnęła.

Wczesnym rankiem pospiesznie wbiegła po schodach chramu, ciesząc się słońcem padającym na jej twarz i rozgrzewającym krew w jej żyłach. Gdy dotarła na szczyt, uśmiech rozjaśnił jej oblicze na widok Rei, która wyszła ją przywitać. Ami pomachała do młodej kobiety, która odziana w szatę kapłanki zamiatała kurz z kamieni.

- Mogę ci w czymś pomóc? – spytała Ami, łapiąc oddech po wspinaczce.

Rei uśmiechnęła się – Nie, już prawie skończyłam, ale dziękuję – odpowiedziała – Wiesz, jesteś jedyną, która w ogóle zaproponowała, że mi pomoże – dodała, z kwaśnym uśmiechem. Ami zarumieniła się.

- No więc, masz może jakieś plany na dziś? – spytała Ami, kiedy były już w środku. Nie zdarzało się, aby miały okazję być tylko we dwie, zwykle było ich tu więcej i Ami nie była pewna, co powinna zrobić czy powiedzieć. „W każdym razie na pewno nie prawdę" – pomyślała, rumieniąc się ponownie.

- Czy mi się zdaje, czy to gorączka? – spytała Rei – Jesteś cała czerwona – powiedziawszy to uklękła koło Ami i położyła dłoń na jej skroniach.

- Jestem zdrowa! – Ami roześmiała się, odsuwając się nieco. „Nie masz pojęcia, o co chodzi" – dodała w myślach, a następnie już głośno – Słuchaj, nie wpadłybyśmy do księgarni? Haruka prosiła mnie, abym przyniosła jej pewną książkę – po tych słowach umilkła, czekając na reakcję Rei.

Tak jak Ami oczekiwała, Rei zamrugała - Skąd o tym wiedziałam? Myślę, że znam cię dobrze

– Przez chwilę obie śmiały się głośno, jednak na twarzy Ami zagościł smutny uśmiech „Aż tak dobrze mnie nie znasz" – pomyślała. Rei udała się do swojego pokoju i ku zaskoczeniu Ami zaczęła zdejmować szatę – Daj mi chwilę, przebiorę się i...

Ami, choć wiedziała, że nie powinna, nie mogła się powstrzymać przez zerknięciem na Rei, która po zrzuceniu szaty stała jedynie w bieliźnie. Nie powinno być w tym nic dziwnego, nie raz przebierały się razem, ale teraz, kiedy patrzyła na półnagie ciało przyjaciółki, szybko odwróciła się, oddychając ciężko i robiąc się na twarzy czerwona niczym flaga ZSRR. Po chwili jednak Rei włożyła spódniczkę i bluzkę, zaś Ami wpatrywała się nerwowo w wiszące na ścianie lustro, modląc się, aby rumieniec opuścił jej oblicze, zanim Rei skończy się przebierać.

Udały się razem do restauracji, gawędząc i pijąc herbatę – Ami – Rei spytała nagle – powiedz mi, byłaś kiedyś zakochana? Wiem, zdarzały ci się jakieś miłostki przez te wszystkie lata, ale czy jest ktoś, kogo naprawdę kochasz? – Ami wpatrywała się w Rei zaskoczona, z oczami równie wielkimi jak te, które czasem widzimy w anime, zastanawiając się, co powinna powiedzieć.

- Ja...tego...tak, jestem...zakochana – powiedziała, czując się niezbyt komfortowo w zaistniałej sytuacji.

Rei przysunęła się bliżej, wyczuwając idealny temat do plotek – Wspaniale! Bardzo się cieszę – powiedziała z uśmiechem – A kto jest tym szczęśliwcem? – spytała.

Ami położyła dłoń na sercu, przyjmując cokolwiek melodramatyczną pozę i mówiąc powoli – To nieodwzajemniona miłość – poczuła jak ton jej głosu staje się coraz poważniejszy – Prawdę powiedziawszy, to przyjaciel, który nie wiem, co czuję.

- Ojej, przepraszam – Rei ściszyła głos, gładząc dłoń Ami – Próbowałaś mu o tym powiedzieć?

- Nie, to po prostu niemożliwe – powiedziała Ami, myśląc „Ciekawe, co Rei by powiedziała, gdybym wspomniała o tym, że to dziewczyna? Nie, nie mogę ryzykować"

- Rozmawiałaś z Minako? – spytała Rei i nagle obie spojrzały na siebie znacząco. Do głowy przyszło im chyba to samo, bo jednocześnie wybuchły śmiechem – No dobra, nic nie mówiłam – skończyła Rei.

- Powinniśmy już iść. Obiecałam...przyjacielowi, że spotkam się z nim dziś – Ami wyczuła spojrzenie Rei i uśmiechnęła się niewinnie.

Na szczęście szybko udało jej się zmienić temat i gdy skończyły herbatę, obie udały się do ulubionego sklepu Ami – do księgarni. Rei obserwowała Ami buszującą pośród półek, zastanawiając się przy tym nad czymś. Martwiła się o nią, o to, co powiedziała. Nie trudno było odgadnąć, że Ami ukrywała coś przed nimi, ale co to takiego było?

"Pewnie kocha się w żonatym mężczyźnie" – nagle przyszło jej do głowy – „Tak, to musi być prawda. Och Ami, myślałam, że jesteś mądrzejsza" – pomyślała – „Czemu nie mogę nic zrobić? A co, jeśli się mylę?" Rozmyślała nad tym cały dzień aż w końcu przyszła jej do głowy prosta, a zarazem dość wredna, jakby nie patrzeć, myśl. Trzeba namówić resztę zespołu, żeby wraz z nią śledził Ami wieczorem. Wtedy wszystko stanie się jasne.

Makoto odmówiła, ale Usagi i Minako były bardziej niż chętne do "pomocy" (czyt. śledzenia) Ami i wieczorem we trójkę spotkały się przed domem Ami, kryjąc się za drzewami – Długo jeszcze? – spytała po pewnym czasie Usagi.

- Cicho! Idzie! – powiedziała Rei i cała trójka skryła się. Ami minęła ich, a gdy znalazła się w pewnej odległości, Rei spytała, wyraźnie zaskoczona – Widziałyście, co ona miała na sobie?

Minako skinęła głową – Wyglądała całkiem...ładnie" – powiedziała – Ale czemu ubrała się jak facet? – spytała zaraz potem.

Usagi była zaskoczona – A niby jak ubiera się na co dzień?

Rei i Minako spojrzały na nią znacząco – Wiecie co, tak sobie myślę – zaczęła Rei – że może powinniśmy to zostawić w spokoju.

Mina szturchnęła ją w bok – Patrzcie, tam idzie! – powiedziała, wskazując budynek, do którego weszła Ami. Odczekały nieco czasu, jednak Czarodziejka z Merkurego nie wychodziła – myślę, że powinniśmy tam wejść za nią – dodała.

Rei starała się protestować, ale dwie pozostałe przyjaciółki były zdeterminowane aby poznać prawdę. „I pomyśleć, że to był mój pomysł" – pomyślała Rei. Minako poszła przodem, zaś Rei podążyła ponuro za nią. Gdy dotarły do drzwi, stwierdziły, że są zamknięte.

- Chyba możemy wracać do domu – skonstatowała Usagi. Minako zapukała.

Drzwi otworzyły się, zaś przed trójką czarodziejek stanęła wysoka, postawna kobieta, patrząca nie uważnie – To prywatny klub – powiedziała – Macie karty członkowskie?

Rei, Usagi i Manko wptarywały się w nią z zaskoczeniem. Kobieta, przyjrzawszy się im uważniej i stwierdziwszy, nie wyglądają groźnie ani podejrzanie, uśmiechnęła się – Jesteście znajomymi którejś z członkiń.

- Ami? – Minako uśmiechnęła się najsłodziej jak mogła.

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami i odsunęła się, robiąc im przejście – Dobra, możecie wejść. Ale pamiętajcie, jeżeli zaczniecie rozrabiać, osobiście porachuję wasze kości i zagram w piłkę waszymi makówkami. Gdy weszły do środka, spojrzała za nimi. „Ciekawe czy są same?" – pomyślała.

Rei, Minako i Usagi szły długim, ciemnym korytarzem by w końcu dotrzeć do dużej sali. Weszły do środka i rozejrzały się uważnie. Wokół nich były wyłącznie kobiety, tańczące, pijące, rozmawiające, siedzące w wygodnych fotelach. Żadnego mężczyzny w zasięgu wzroku.

- Czy to jest to, o czym myślę? – spytała cicho Minako.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiedy Haruka zauwazyła całą trójkę, wetchnęła głęboko

Fanfic autorstwa Shanejayell, przekład autorstwa Grisznaka. Oryginał znajduje się na /u/199217/shanejayell Fanfic by Shanejayell, polish translation by Grisznak. Original version at: /u/199217/shanejayell

Kiedy Haruka zauważyła całą trójkę, westchnęła głęboko. Prawdę rzekłszy, nie była nawet specjalnie zaskoczona. Spodziewała się, że prędzej czy później się tu pojawią. Uśmiechnąwszy się, podeszła do Michiru i dyskretnie wskazała na nie – Niech to, to musiał być niezły szok – powiedziała Michiru.

- Lepiej poszukam Ami – powiedziała Haruka. Rozejrzała się, zauważając w końcu obiekt swoich poszukiwań rozmawiający z kimś koło półki z książkami – No tak – mruknęła, po czym, żałując, że musi przerwać tę słodką scenę, podeszła do Ami – Wygląda na to, że ktoś tu za tobą przyszedł – powiedziała, wskazując miejsce, gdzie siedziały Usagi, Rei i Minako.

Ami nawet nie odwróciła się – Niech zgadnę, Minako, Rei i Usagi? – Haruka skinęła głową, zaskoczona reakcją – Makoto jest zbyt delikatna, aby robić takie rzeczy – powiedziała i spojrzała ku stolikowi. Trio nie wydawało się szczególnie przerażone tym, co działo się wokół nich. A na dodatek całkiem sporo pośród członkiń klubu wydawało się zainteresowane trzema ślicznymi dziewczynami.

- Lepiej chodźmy im pomóc – Ami dała znać Haruce, która podążyła za nią. Po drodze wzięły ze sobą Michiru. Ami i Haruka dały do zrozumienia tłoczącym się wokół kobietom, że cała trójka jest z nieco innej bajki, po czym siadły koło nich.

Haruka i Michiru zajęły miejsca siedzące, ale Ami stała, patrząc na przyjaciółki.

- Myślę, że przydałyby się jakieś wyjaśnienia, nieprawdaż?

Haruka położyła dłoń na ramieniu Ami – Siadaj i dokończ drinka, ok? – szepnęła. Ami przez chwilę się wahała, jednak w końcu westchnęła i usiadła.

- Przepraszam – zaczęła Rei – To był mój pomysł, więc jeżeli masz się już gniewać na kogoś, to na mnie – po tych słowach spojrzała na Ami. Zanim Czarodziejka z Merkurego zdążyła coś powiedzieć, na stolik, przy którym siedziały padł spory cień.

- Dobra, przerwa! – rozległ się radosny głos kobiety, którą trio czarodziejskich Mat Hari spotkało przy wejściu – Hejka, jak leci? Te nowe to wasze znajome? – i zanim ktokolwiek odpowiedział, spojrzała na Minako – Cześć, jestem Bones – powiedziała – Zatańczysz? – Minako patrzyła na nią przez chwilę, zastanawiając się wyraźnie nad czymś, po czym wstała i uśmiechnęła się.

- Z przyjemnością – odpowiedział, podając swoją dłoń kobiecie. Akurat leciała dość żywa melodia i już po chwili Minako i Bones szalały na parkiecie.

Ami wzruszyła ramionami – Myślę, że to w sumie i moja wina, niepotrzebnie tak się zachowywałam, mogłam się domyśleć, że będziecie się o mnie martwić. I to był twój pomysł? – spytała. Rei pokiwała potakująco głową. Ami patrzyła na nią uważnie – No więc teraz już wiesz jak sprawy wyglądają. Nie przeszkadza ci to?

Rei uśmiechnęła się do niej – Jeżeli jesteś szczęśliwa, to i ja jestem szczęśliwa.

Usagi przez dłuższą chwilę miała minę, jakby całe Kryształowe Tokio zwaliło jej się na głowę. Po pewnym czasie doszła jednak do siebie i rzuciła się na Ami, tuląc ją i śmiejąc się głośno – A ja się martwiłam, bo nigdy nie widziałam cię z chłopakiem! Tak się cieszę! Powiedz, masz może dziewczynę?

Rei roześmiała się – Daj jej może odetchnąć! – Usagi posłuchała, dając Ami chwilę na złapanie oddechu – A więc ta nieodwzajemniona miłość to kobieta? – spytała Rei, zwracając się ku Ami.

- Nie powiem – Ami uśmiechnęła się prowokująco i tajemniczo.

Haruka pogłaskała ją po głowie – Widzisz, przecież ci mówiłam, że nie ma nic złego w powiedzeniu im o wszystkim. Słuchaj czasem starszych! – te ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała tonem cokolwiek protekcjonalnym.

- No dobrze, ale weź poprawkę na to, że o Tobie wiedzieliśmy wszystko właściwie od pierwszego spotkania. W moim przypadku jednak musiało to być zaskoczenie, w końcu żadna z moich przyjaciółek nie miała podstaw, aby przypuszczać, że wolę kobiety – odrzekła Ami z uśmiechem.

- Ma rację – skinęła głową Rei – Kiedy was poznałyśmy, byłyście już parą, więc przywykłyśmy do tego szybko – po czym przeniosła wzrok na Ami – ale gdy teraz tak sobie myślę, dochodzę do wniosku, że sama nie dawałaś nam żadnych wskazówek.

Ami mrugnęła porozumiewawczo – I tak żadna z was by ich nie zrozumiała – odparła. Rei pokazała w odpowiedzi język, zaś Ami pstryknęła w jej kierunku pestką wisienki.

Michiru spojrzała z zaskoczeniem – Jak dzieci – powiedziała, uśmiechając się do Haruki.

Usagi opuściła je jako pierwsza, wychodząc na umówione spotkanie z Mamoru. Minako podbijała właśnie parkiet, wywołując podziw u zebranych i zaskoczeniu u pozostałych Czarodziejek. Haruka i Michiru również poszły zatańczyć, zostawiając Rei i Ami same.

Ami sączyła drinka, patrząc na Rei – cieszę się, że przyjęłaś to tak spokojnie – powiedziała w końcu, wodząc wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Rei roześmiała się.

- Nic w tym w końcu złego – odrzekła – Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewałyśmy się czegoś dużo gorszego – Ami uniosła powieki, zastanawiając się, cóż takiego to miało być – Ja...do diabła, myślałam, że spotykasz się z żonatym mężczyzną – wydusiła z siebie w końcu.

Ami wpatrywała się w nią z szeroko otwartymi ustami, sprawiając, że Rei zaczerwieniła się ze wstydu. W końcu odezwała się ze śmiechem – Żonatym mężczyzną? Może z zamężną kobietą, owszem, ale z mężczyzną?

- Byłaś taka tajemnicza – odpowiedziała Rei – A mówiąc o tajemnicach, to która z nich jest tą szczęściarą, która skradła ci serce?

Ami patrzyła na Rei przez chwilę, ciesząc wzrok odbiciem świateł tańczących w jej długich, czarnych włosach – Ty – powiedziała cicho, bez namysłu. Rei otworzyła oczy szeroko. „No i wyszło szydło z worka" – pomyślała Czarodziejka z Merkurego, decydując się postawić wszystko na jedną kartę – Tak, to ty – powiedziała głośniej, ze szczerym uśmiechem.

- Żartujesz sobie, prawda? – spytała Rei. Ami w odpowiedzi pokręciła głową, zbyt przestraszona aby odpowiedzieć słowami.

- Przykro mi – powiedziała w końcu, rumieniąc się ze wstydu, ale Rei w odpowiedzi przysunęła się bliżej, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu.

- Nie, to mi powinno być przykro – powiedziała mocno. Jej oczy przeszywały Ami, gdy mówiła dalej – Nie byłam dla Ciebie dobra, prawda? – mówiąc to czuła, ze sama się czerwieni, przypominając sobie, jak przebierała się rano w towarzystwie Ami.

- Nie widziałaś – Ami powoli odzyskiwała rezon – Może...napiłabyś się czegoś? pospiesznie zmieniła temat i pobiegła do baru. Rei podążała za nią wzrokiem, bijąc się przy tym z myślami.

Ami po pewnym czasie wróciła, stawiając na stoliku dwa drinki – Wiesz Ami, nie jestem pewna... – Rei zaczęła w końcu mówić to, o czym myślała – Znam cię w końcu od kilku lat, ale nigdy nie myślałam o tobie w ten...w ten sposób – ku jej irytacji poczuła, ze znowu się rumieni. Ami chciała coś powiedzieć, ale Rei dała do zrozumienia, że jeszcze nie skończyła – Jednakże bardzo cię lubię i myślę, że dziś zrozumiałam, iż to co między nami jest, niekoniecznie musi być wyłącznie przyjaźnią.

Oczy Ami niemal wyskoczyły z orbit ze zdziwienia – Czy chodzi ci o to, o czym myślę? – spytała.

- Nie jestem pewna, Ami – Rei powściągnęła jej zapał – Ale chciałabym to sprawdzić. Umówisz się ze mną?

Ami zachichotała – Ale nie w takich okolicznościach jak dziś – powiedziała, nadając głosowi przesadnie dramatyczny ton – Co byś powiedziała na obiad i potańcówkę?

- Brzmi nieźle – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Rei.


	3. Chapter 3

The lights were dim in the cozy living room, only illuminated by a lamp standing by the couch

Fanfic autorstwa Shanejayell, przekład autorstwa Grisznaka. Oryginał znajduje się na /u/199217/shanejayell Fanfic by Shanejayell, polish translation by Grisznak. Original version at: /u/199217/shanejayell

Światła już przygasły i półmrok pomieszczenia rozświetlała jedynie nocna lampka stojąca na szafce. W takt cichej, nastrojowej muzyki tańczyły dwie osoby. W chwili w której Haruka zamierzała pocałować Michiru ten romantyczny nastrój diabli wzięli za sprawą pukania do drzwi. Haruka wymamrotała po cichu jakieś przekleństwo i podeszła do drzwi, aby po ich otwarciu ujrzeć Ami, wyraźnie zakłopotaną i zdezorientowaną. „NoboReijaidziemynarandkęiniewiemjakcoubraćicorobić..." – wyrzuciła z siebie niebiesko włosa czarodziejka jednym ciągiem.

Haruka westchnęła, zdając sobie sprawę z faktu, że cały nastrój i tak szlag trafił po czym wpuściła Ami do środka, zapalając światło – Michiru, mogę prosić twoją specjalność? – spytała, sadzając Ami na sofie.

Czarodziejka z Neptuna była najwyraźniej mniej zirytowana i z uśmiechem udała się do baru – Najlepiej zrobię podwójną– powiedziała, wlewając do szklanek i mieszając w nich różnokolorowe płyny. Po chwili przyniosła pełną szklankę i podała Ami – Pij do dna.

Ami z pewnymi wątpliwościami spojrzała na drink, ale w końcu opróżniła naczynie jednym haustem. Jej niebieskie oczy wystrzeliły z orbit zaś zimny pot zalał ciało na minutę. Haruka spojrzała z zadowoleniem – Dobrze, lekarstwo podziałało, teraz powiedz nam w spokoju, o co chodzi?

- Po tym jak sobie poszyłyście – powiedziała Ami – rozmawiałam z Rei. Ona chce iść ze mną na randkę!

- Powiedziała, co do Ciebie czuje? – spytała Michiru.

- Nie jest chyba pewna – Ami powoli odzyskiwała głos i formę. Haruka zerknęła na nią uważnie, jednocześnie wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Michiru – Coś nie tak? – spytała Czarodziejka z Merkurego.

- Pilnuj swojego serduszka, moja droga – odrzekła Haruka – Spytaj czasem kogoś przy barze, a przekonasz się, że nie ma nic gorszego niż panienki, które eksperymentują.

- Sądzicie, że ona tylko udaje? – spytała niepewna Ami. Haruka wzruszyła ramionami, ale Michiru uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło.

- Nie, w żadnym wypadku tak nie uważam, Rei nie jest taką osobą. Jednak, nawet nie chcąc tego, może cię zranić.

- Chwila – wtrąciła się Haruka – powiedziałaś, że idziesz na randkę? Kiedy? Gdzie?

- Dzisiaj. Umówiłyśmy się, że zabiorę ją do "The Rose" – odpowiedziała zmartwiona Ami.

- Dobry wybór – Haruka pokiwała głową z aprobatą – Jest tam porządek a nikt z obsługi nie wywali was za drzwi, kiedy będziecie się miziać – Ami zarumieniła się przy ostatnich słowach – Pożyczę ci garniaka – dodała Czarodziejka z Urana.

Razem z Michiru zabrały ją do sypialni i po dłuższym przeszukiwaniu szaf Haruka znalazła jasnoniebieski garnitur, w kolorze lodu – Nigdy mi nie pasował ten fason – Haruka podała go Ami i wzięła miarkę – Kilka przeróbek i będzie ok. Wpadnij o piątej, powinien być gotów.

Michiru odprowadziła Ami do drzwi. Kiedy były już w nich, Ami zwróciła się cicho do Czarodziejki z Plutona – Widziałam metkę. To nowa rzecz, prawda? – spytała. Michiru uśmiechnęła się.

- Daj spokój, pewnie już o niej zapomniała – rzekła – Ona niezbyt zwraca uwagę na takie rzeczy.

Minako leżała na łóżko, uśmiechając się. – Bones – powiedziała cicho i westchnęła. Wyszła ledwie godzinę temu, tłumacząc, że musi się wyspać przed kolejną nocką w klubie. Minako cieszyła się, iż rodzice nie zauważyli nic zdrożnego w tym, że druga dziewczyna nocowała u niej.

Gdy usłyszała pukanie do drzwi, szybko podbiegła do nich, otwierając i widząc stojącą tam Rei – Hej! Jak było? – spytała z ciekawością.

- Z pewnością nie tak wesoło jak u Ciebie – powiedziała Rei chłodno, mierząc wzrokiem rozrzuconą na łóżku pościel.

- Wiesz, że nigdy nie zamykam do końca żadnych drzwi – odrzekła Minako radośnie. Rei westchnęła.

- To bez sensu – powiedziała, wchodząc do środka – Ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

- Najpierw się czepiasz a teraz prosisz o pomoc? – zażartowała Mina.

- Tak? A zapomniałaś, że wisisz mi przysługę po tym, jak w zeszłym miesiącu mówiłam twoim rodzicom, że u mnie nocujesz, podczas gdy ty... – Rei nie dokończyła, widząc jak Mina zmienia wyraz twarzy – Nieważne. Chciałabym tylko pożyczyć od ciebie jakąś kiecką.

- Zaraz... – Minako uśmiechnęła się ponownie – to znaczy, że zeszłej nocy jednak ktoś cię wyrwał? Która to miała takie szczęście?

- Jeśli już koniecznie musisz wiedzieć, to Ami – mówiące te słowa Rei lekko się zarumieniła, obawiając się reakcji, jednak Mina zachichotała – Dobra, w czym mogę ci zatem pomóc? – spytała – To oficjalne spotkanie czy nie?

- Myślę, że oficjalne – odrzekła Rei – Ami powiedziała, że restauracja nazywa się The Rose.

- No dobra, co my tu mamy – Minako zaczęła przeszukiwać szafę – O! To będzie dobre – po tych słowach wyjęła z szafy czerwoną kreację – Przymierz – Rei szybko założyła suknię, podczas gdy Mina wpatrywała się w nią uważnie – świetnie, nie sposób oderwać od ciebie oczu – powiedziała, patrząc już na przebraną Czarodziejkę z Marsa.

Rei obróciła się przed lustrem, podziwiając się w skąpej czerwieni – Biorę to.

Ami, cała w nerwach, stała przed świątynią, gdzie umówiła się z Rei. Dość obcisły garnitur uwydatniał jej kształty, podkreślając, iż nosząca go osoba jest bez wątpienia kobietą. „Kobietą" – pomyślała Ami – „Kurcze, kiedy to ja zaczęłam tak o sobie myśleć?". Jej rozmyślania zostały momentalnie przerwane, kiedy na horyzoncie pojawiła się Rei. Czerwona suknia, opinająca jej ciało od kolan aż po piersi, nie pozostawiała wiele do ukrycia.

- Wow – westchnęła cicho, czując jak jej serce zaczyna bić szybciej. Przez chwilę wszystko przed jej oczami zlało się w jedno. Zbliżyła się do Rei i zaoferowała jej swoje ramie, tak jak gentleman – Są chwile, kiedy naprawdę się cieszę, że jestem Czarodziejką – powiedziała do Rei.

- A to dlaczego? – spytała Rei, kiedy wspólnie schodziły po schodach.

- Kiedy na ciebie patrzę, jestem gotowa samotnie stawić czoło całej armii – uśmiechnęła się Ami, a Rei poczuła, że czerwień wykwita na jej policzkach.

- Dziękuję – odrzekła i pocałowała Ami w policzek.

Po krótkiej jeździe zamówioną taksówką, obie Czarodziejki weszły do restauracji. Wnętrze było utrzymane raczej w zachodnim stylu, Rei z ciekawością rozglądała się wokół. Ami prowadziła ją za sobą, by w końcu podejść z kobiet z obsługi. Rei katem oka zauważyła, że kobieta patrzy na nią z lekką zazdrością.

- Stolik dla dwóch osób, rezerwacja na nazwisko Mizuno – powiedziała Ami. Kobieta sprawdziła w zeszycie a następnie poprowadziła je ku stolikowi, odgrodzonemu nieco od reszty. Padające tam światło było ciut przygaszone i nadawało temu miejscu bardziej intymną atmosferę. Kelnerka położyła na stole dwie karty dań, napełniła szklanki wodą i odczekała chwilę.

- Gdybyście czegoś potrzebowały – to mówiąc uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo do Ami – po prostu zawołajcie, ok? – po tych słowach odeszła.

Rei spojrzała na Ami i roześmiała się – Powiedz mi, czy ona aby nie... – nie dokończyła pytania, znowu wybuchając śmiechem.

- Przepraszam – Ami szybko otworzyła menu, chowając się za nim i czytając, mając przy tym nadzieję, że Rei nie zauważyła rumieńców. Niby była kobietą, ale zachowywała się wciąż tak dziecinnie.

- W porządku – Rei dotknęła delikatnie dłoni Ami – Kiedy sama zobaczyłam cię w tym kostiumie, poczułam to samo – dodała z uśmiechem.

- Nie mówiąc już o twojej sukni – odparła Ami – Gdybym słuchała wyłącznie tego co czuję, byłybyśmy teraz gdzie indziej.

Obie wybuchły śmiechem, zaś Rei z ulgą poczuła, że napięcie mija. Cofnęła się pamięcią do chwili, gdy mijała bramę świątyni i po raz pierwszy ujrzała Ami ubraną w ten garnitur. Jej wzrok prześlizgiwał się wtedy po całej sylwetce, aż w końcu, dopiero pod koniec, dotarł do nieco zaskoczonej twarzy Ami. Wtedy właśnie po raz pierwszy poczuła, że to wszystko to nie żart, ale coś dużo poważniejszego.

Pomiędzy jedzeniem i piciem rozmawiały o niezbyt istotnych kwestiach, jednak w miarę jak mijał czas, obie coraz bardziej wpatrywały się w siebie. Ami była oczarowana kobiecym wdziękiem Rei, ta zaś czuła się jak na randce z wyjątkowo przystojnym młodzieńcem. Prawdę jednak powiedziawszy, Rei nigdy nie spodziewała się, że ktoś może być jednocześnie tak miły jak i przystojny. Ich dłonie musnęły się kilka razy, za każdym razem sprawiając, że Rei oddychała ciut szybciej. „Nie wiem, jak długo jeszcze wytrzymam" – pomyślała nagle.

- Rei – spytała Ami – czy byłaś kiedyś na randce z dziewczyną?

- Haruka się liczy? – Rei zachichotała a Ami dołączyła do niej – Wiesz, chociaż zdarzyło mi się kiedyś raz w kimś tam zakochać, to jednak jakoś nigdy nie miałam szczęścia do facetów. Chad był tylko przyjacielem, a Mamoru...no cóż, od początku wiedziałam, że nie mam tu szans.

Ami dotknęła jej dłoni – Ja też nigdy nie czułam niczego do żadnego chłopaka. A więc, kto był u ciebie pierwszą miłością?

- Naprawdę? – Rei wahała się przez chwilę – Usagi.

- Witaj w klubie – Ami roześmiała się serdecznie – Tak sobie myślę, że chyba każda z nas coś tam do niej czuła przez te kilka lat - Ami śmiała się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale nagle jej wzrok spotkał się ze wzrokiem Rei. Szafirowe oczy Czarodziejki z Merkurego odbijały się w ciemnym spojrzeniu Czarodziejki z Marsa.

- Ami? – spytała zaskoczona Rei.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała Ami, przechylając się ponad stołem – Ale tak długo chciałam to zrobić – po czym jej usta ledwie musnęły wargi Rei, by szybko wycofać się.

- Ja też – odrzekła Rei po czym oddała pocałunek, tym razem trwający nieco dłużej.

- Czy ty... – spytała Ami – Czujesz...?

- Och tak – odrzekła Rei – Nie mam już żadnych wątpliwości. Kocham cię, Ami.

- Kocham cię, odkąd pamiętam – powiedziała Ami ze łzami w oczach – Chyba już starczy, jestem najedzona, a ty? – spytała.

- Zdecydowanie – odparła Rei z uśmiechem.

Podczas jazdy powrotnej w głowie Rei panował chaos. Gdy dotarły do celu, Ami wysiadła pierwsza, by obejść samochód, otworzyć drzwi i pomóc Rei wyjść. Powoli wchodziły po schodach świątyni, aż w końcu dotarły do bramy. Rei poprowadziła Ami do swojego pokoju. Gdy już się tam znalazły, Ami zatrzymała się tuż przed drzwiami.

- Rei, jeśli nie chcesz, nie musimy, możemy pocze... – zaczęła, ale Rei w odpowiedzi zamknęła jej usta długim pocałunkiem, który w końcu musiała przerwać by dać Czarodziejce z Merkurego załapać oddech.

- Jeśli w tej chwili nie wejdziesz do środka – powiedziała Rei z wyraźną groźbą w głosie – Przysięgam, że nie będę czekała, tylko wezmę cię tu i teraz.

Ami szybko przecisnęła się przez na wpół otwarte wejście. Rei podążyła za nią, po czym zamknęła drzwi, czując, że to będzie długa noc.


End file.
